


Moments in Time

by sottovocexo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Love, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Peggysous Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Daniel flies home to New York so Peggy can meet his dad. They enjoy a quiet dinner in his childhood home.





	Moments in Time

"Meet you at my dad's?" I said over the phone. 

"Yes, Chief, 6 sharp," Peggy teased, deadpan like it was a serious mission. It might've been the most serious yet - to me, anyway. Meeting the family. 

"See you then," I said, clicking off the call, a broad smile on my face. I had a plane to catch. Sometimes long-distance felt like a lifetime, but it was worth it for the sight of coming home.

\---

I opened the door. Seeing Peggy was like catching my breath over and over again. "You brought dessert?" I laughed, glancing down at the plate of muffins balancing in her left hand. "That's so...sweet of you," I said, when we both know I meant "unlike you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Peggy said with a smirk, strutting up to the front door and greeting me with a kiss. "Angie put in a special order for me at the diner. I owe her one." 

I placed my hand at the small of her back, guiding her inside. My dad was still finishing up arroz in the kitchen. 

Peggy looked at me, a soft look that said even the great Peggy Carter might get nervous. Not at the flash of gunfire, mind you. But around a man whose opinion actually meant something to her. "He's right through there," I said, smiling encouragingly, sneaking a glance at her when she turned her focus on the doorway into the kitchen. I gave her a peck on the cheek, pretending it was for confidence when really it was because I loved seeing her with the aging backsplash as her backdrop, fitting into my home like a painting or a dream. 

"Dad, Peggy's here," I called, hoping it would ease her nerves. Dad was always pretty good at making everyone feel comfortable. Like family. 

Peggy tucked into me nervously, and it was hysterical to see this side of her, this agent who knew her value - who could laugh in the face of Thompsons the world over - hoping my dad would like her. 

"Daniel," my dad gasped when he met us in the doorway, his mouth agape. "This is the girl you've been seeing? The Peggy you've been going on about?" Peggy chuckled, gaining her confidence back as I became the target. Dad placed both hands on her shoulders, air kissing her cheeks, his jaw still on the floor when he pulled away.

"Dad, don't fuss," I said, grimacing.

"No, please do. Not sure Daniel here fusses nearly enough," Peggy said, shooting a sideways smirk at me.

I frowned as they shared a laugh. "The two of you are going to make me go gray."

Peggy looked over at me, her eyes bright. "Serves you right."

"We are so glad you could make it," Dad said to Peggy, pointing to our tiny linoleum table. "Please, take a seat!" The kitchen got smaller the older I became. It was nothing like a Stark mansion; still, it felt right to see her take a seat there, join my family at the table, like another memory frozen in time. 

"Dad, you're not burning that arroz, are you?" I called as I pulled out my chair, laying the crutch against the countertop. Dad was hunched over the stove, spooning the rice out onto a large plate. 

"Don't disrespect me in front of the lady, Daniel," he said. "I've been making this longer than you've been alive." 

"It smells amazing," Peggy said, smiling as she took in the scent.

I leaned into her. "Smells better than it tastes, believe me."

She laughed, a conspiratorial chuckle, as Dad placed the meal down. 

"Do you have any family here?" he asked.

Peggy took a big bite of the main dish and dabbed the corners of her lips. "Unfortunately, no. Mum's in England. My dad and brother passed during the war. But I'm hoping to get over there and see her for Christmas." 

"Time is precious with the ones you love," Dad said. "With Daniel here spending most of his time in California, and with his mom gone, it makes you miss these kinds of nights. Everyone around the table, pretending to like my food. It's good to have you here. To have more family around."

I snuck a look at Peggy. She listened to my dad ramble on, her attention entirely focused. I wondered if she felt how I did - that it was good to have her here. That she was family.

\---

"I think my dad liked you," I said at the end of the night.

"Well, then the mission was a success," she said with a smile, kissing me goodnight. She walked down our stoop, stopping for one glance back, a smile on her red lips.

I wanted to tell her then that I loved her, but it didn't feel big enough for the memories I wanted to make together in a small kitchen. I wanted it all with her - those memories, the meals frozen in time. So I didn’t say it, not in that moment. Somehow, "I love you" didn't feel right when I wanted to say she had a seat at my table forever.


End file.
